User talk:Homestarmy
I am sorry for destroying your hard work. I might hate religion, but it was not right what I did and for that I am sorry. You worked hard and I ruined it. Aquinas666 18:41, 24 March 2006 (UTC) unDELETED!! Welcome back ;) If you spot any more vandalism please drop me a line on my talk page and I will try to fix it. It was a person running a vandalbot, so the changes were very rapid and very unpleasant to undo :( nsandwich 18:41, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Was there no ability to roll back the database, it seems you deleted my talk page and I was trying to talk to the vandal about important stuff :/. Homestarmy 18:43, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Sorry HA. There's no rollback function that I know of. In the administrator's guide, it says to contact the developers directly if something like this happens. That is what I am about to do, because I don't think anything legitimate was added after a particular time. So hopefully we can just roll it back. Please don't add anything for the moment as I am going to try to contact the developers right now. nsandwich 18:45, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Very well :/. Homestarmy 18:46, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Don't worry. You wouldn't have gotten through to me anyway. I am not a believer and never will be. Just focus on fixing what I ruined. Sorry again. Aquinas666 18:47, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Your pastor may of messed up your life, but the reason that we have faith is because Jesus gives us new lives, there is no amount of pain He cannot fix..... Homestarmy 18:51, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::I hate all religion. I spend all my free time fighting to stop it. I protest at churches, vandalise Wikipedia and today your Wiki (I am almost always banned from all Christian Wikis) and spit on clergy members. Aquinas666 18:54, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::::This might sound mean, but you might be making them more happy and strong in faith than sad and reluctant to continue, Jesus said to rejoice when people persecute you after all. And one reason for that is so that there is always a chance we can reach people no matter what they do, even yourself, the real Christian objective is not to hurt people, but to help save them by showing them the way, no matter who they are or what they have done. Homestarmy 18:58, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::::You know what Aquinas, no matter what you choose to believe, and it is your choice, we're here for you. Personally, I can be tolerant of your choice, I hope that you can be tolerant of ours as well. Tolerance of course doesn't mean you have to go out of your way to be nice to us, it just means mutual respect, at the very least. Wishing you all the best. nsandwich 19:06, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Vandalism I got one of the devs to help out. They're very friendly. Still a couple more reverts to do but shouldn't take long. Feel free to make changes and additions again HA. nsandwich 19:09, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :I didn't see anything happen, are you sure they fixed things? the recent changes log looks the same.... Homestarmy 19:12, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::It's ok he said that almost everything was back to normal so to go ahead. He personally didn't have the access to do the SQL statement to revert the DB. He could contact someone but he said at this point there was very little left to fix, and I agreed. nsandwich 19:17, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::Well there's all those nonsense pages now in the browse list to remove :/ Homestarmy 19:20, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Adsense To the administrator, could you please use the Google AdSense tools to ban the showing of the following website: www.Godwithoutreligion.com . It appears to be quite non-Christian and might be very confusing if anyone clicks on it. Homestarmy 13:38, 24 March 2006 (UTC) and www.EveryStudent.com, which appears to be a comparative religion site attempting to lump Christianity in with all other religions, which I would guess would present it in a highly biased, negative manner. Homestarmy 13:38, 24 March 2006 (UTC) And www.bookbind.net, a Jehovah's witness site. Homestarmy 13:42, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorry HA, actually I have no control over the adsense stuff. It is put there by Wikia which runs wikicities. As part of their Terms of Service, I am not allowed to remove the ads since the ads are what actually pay for hosting here. As a side matter, we are not anti-Jehovah's witness. You or I may not agree, but we welcome their contributions and their views. It is a large, legitimate denomination with many followers.